


Making Money

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Doing compensated dating seems like a pretty easy way to make money for Kyouko. And heck, maybe she'll even pretend to be interested in the mark as he talks about whatever it is he talks about. But when her first client turns out to be Mami, things take a different turn.
Relationships: Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Making Money

**Making Money**

  
The way I say it, doing compensated dating was _easy_ money. All I had to do was sit down, eat some food (eat a lot of food), pretend to be sympathetic while the guy whined about whatever was bothering him (like maybe how I had just eaten twenty thousand yen worth of food) and then call it a night. And if he got handy with me, that just meant that I was making even _more_ money. Like, everything inside his wallet as he rocked back and forth in a ball. It was pretty much the perfect scheme.

And tonight was going to be Kyouko Sakura’s big debut. I was sure that things were going to go great. After all, when, in my entire life, had things seemed to get a bit better for me for a few seconds before it all came crashing down and buried me underneath the rubble?

I glanced up at the sign over the café as I stepped inside. It was a bit girly-looking. Maybe the guy, Lonely in the City 69, was hoping to butter me up by taking me to a place that all the girls would go gaga over. Boy, was _he_ going to be surprised when the bad-ass, but not really feminine, Kyouko sat down on the other side of the table and put her feet up.

I stepped inside, getting a bit of a look from a waitress as she looked at my clothes. I shot her a much meaner look right back. So I hadn’t had the cash to go to a laundromat since last Tuesday. So what, bitch?

The message I’d gotten said to meet the mark- the guy, I should probably think of him as the guy- at the third booth in along the left. I could just see a bit of blonde hair over the back of the divider. A shorty, huh? Well, anyone doing compensated dating had to have _something_ wrong with them, and I was probably going to be lucky if a lack of height was the _only_ thing he was lacking.

I swung down into the booth and pasted my best cocky smile on my face, making sure to expose one fang as I did so. Time to give him the full Kyouko experience.

“Nice to meet ya,” I said. “I’m Ky…

I blinked, my jaw falling open. On the other side of the table was Mami. She was sitting all prim and proper and looking quite lady like. And not at _all_ surprised.

“Hello again, Kyouko-chan,” Mami said, giving me a big, beaming smile. “It’s wonderful to see you again.”

“I, um, I’m,” I said, before getting a grip on myself. “Listen, I’ve got the wrong table,” I said, sliding back out from the seat. “I’m here to…” okay, yeah, I wasn’t going to tell my old mentor that I was doing compensated dating.

“Meet someone you met online,” Mami said, folding her fingers in front of her on the table. “Lonely in the City, correct?”

My face twitched. I looked down at Mami. Then I looked at the people watching me. The hostess, some of the waitresses, and the cook behind the counter. I gave them a sign of my appreciation, before sitting back down at the table with a thump.

“ _Why_ are you doing…,” I waved my hand around trying to encompass everything around me, “this?”

“I should have thought that it would be obvious from my user name,” Mami said calmly, but not _quite_ meeting my eyes. “I wasn’t able to make any friends on my own, so I thought that, well, with some money being offered…” her cheeks were starting to flush, and she wasn’t even trying to look at me now. “I didn’t know that CherryBlossom was _you_ , though.” That got her to look up at me, a slightly amused expression on her face. “Especially with how it talked about how you’re just a normal, fun-loving girl who likes to go on long walks and listen to people talk.”

“Hey, I do what I need to do to get some attention,” I said, shrugging and leaning back in the booth. “I’d have put a supermodel’s tits as my profile pic if it had been allowed.”

“There’s no need to be crass,” Mami said reprovingly. “Now, would you like to order anything here?”

Food was always nice. Well, _duh_. But… I looked over my shoulder. Some of the staff were still looking at me, and they weren’t exactly looking happy about seeing a homeless bum getting their nice clean seats all dirty.

“Nah,” I said, sliding out of the seat again and raising my voice. “You’ve got way better food at your place than anything they’d scrape out of a box here.”

Mami gave me a reproving look this time, in addition to her words. She still grabbed her purse and left the booth as well.

Wait, shit, had I just said that I wanted to go back to Mami’s apartment? I had, hadn’t I. _Shit_ , it had been a year and a half since I had been there. And I hadn’t really left on a beam of sunshine with rose petals trickling after me.

“I must say,” Mami said, joining me, and walking _quite_ close to me as we left the café, “I didn’t think you’d be so eager to,” she coughed and a faint dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks, “move to the next stage of this so quickly.”

I frowned at her, wondering what she was talking about. Then the light dawned.

“Woah, no,” I said, shaking my hands back and forth, “you’ve got the wrong idea there, Mami-san!” Wait, shit, I was _still_ calling her san after all this time? “That was just, um, I didn’t like how those jackasses were looking at me back there!”

“Do try and watch your language,” Mami said. “But yes, I did see some unpleasant looks sent your way while you were there. I don’t think that I will be returning.”

That was good to hear. But wait, we were still walking back to Mami’s apartment. And once we were there, what exactly was going to happen to me?

The café was only a few blocks away from Mami’s apartment. As we walked, I tried to think of a way to get out of this while still getting the money. Luring Mami into an alley and knocking her on the head _obviously_ wasn’t going to work.

I was still thinking things over as we climbed up to Mami’s apartment. I looked around as we stepped inside. Things hadn’t changed that much. There was more stuff sitting on the shelves, but that was it. There was still the over-sized cushions sitting on the floor and the glass triangular table and all that stuff. That was just kind of _sad_ , really. Of course, there was also the fact that there was more stuff in this one room than I owned at all.

“Now then,” Mami said, turning to look at me. She actually looked really pretty in her yellow blouse and knee-length skirt. Though she looked good most of the time. It had been hard not to notice back when we were still partners. “Why don’t you come upstairs to my bedroom?”

“Wh-wow, aren’t you going a bit fast?” I said, waving my hands back and forth.

“Not at all,” Mami said, putting a hand on the small of my back and driving me forward. “We both know each other fairly well, don’t we? And you’ve been to my bedroom before.”

Well, yes, I had. And I had even used to think about the kinds of things we could have done to each other in her bedroom. But that was before I had left to go be my _own_ woman, living off of what my wits and strength could provide. I sure didn’t need Mami’s… okay, I needed Mami’s money, that was why I had started this whole damn thing in the first place.

As I thought about that, I realized that Mami was ushering me up the stairs to her bedroom. And that it was far too late for me to do anything about it. In about a second, we were both inside her bedroom. Which was depressingly unchanged as well. Even the plush toys that were barely suitable for a eight year old girl were still on the shelves.

“Why don’t you go take a shower, Kyouko-chan,” Mami said. “And I’ll start setting things up.”

Things? What _things_? What was Mami planning here? On the other hand, I had last showered three days ago, and not having to _pay_ for some hot water sounded pretty nice. I glanced over at the bathroom door, before looking back at Mami. She was all light and innocence, and how could I trust that even a little bit?

But, ugh, I might as well.

“Fine, fine,” I said, wondering if I was going to have to leap out the window when I came back and saw whatever Mami’s mysterious plans were. “And why don’t you get some cake ready for me?”

“As delicately put as ever, Kyouko-chan,” Mami said.

I rolled my eyes and headed off to the bathroom. How big was the hot water tank in Mami’s apartment? I was going to find out.  


 *******

I felt like an anime character, getting out of the shower with steam wafting off of me. _God_ , that had felt good. When was the last time I had gotten a shower that hot? Way too long, however long ago it had been.

I started drying myself off with a towel. Okay, I still needed some money, but at least things were going pretty well so far. And maybe… I looked down at my green hoodie and the rest of my clothes. Maybe I could borrow Mami’s laundry machine, too. I’d have to spend the next hour or so wearing a towel, but hey, if Mami was as much of a horny pervert as she was hinting at, she’d _love_ to see me wearing just a towel. But if she thought she was going to get more than that, _boy_ , was she mistaken.

“Hey, Mami-san?” I asked through the bedroom door. “Is it okay if I do a load of laundry?”

Wow, I was just _nailing_ the romantic talk, wasn’t I? I cracked the bathroom door open as Mami didn’t respond immediately.

“Oh, Kyouko-chan,” Mami said, pulling the door open _really_ far, “you’re just in time!”

I stumbled forward a bit, right into Mami’s hug. Exactly as she had planned, I was sure. Her arms were pretty tight around me, pressing down through the towel against me. I looked up into her smiling face.

“Just in time for what?” I asked, taking a step back and making sure that the towel stayed in place. “What are you up to?”

“What do you think?” Mami said, stepping to the side and sweeping her arm around to let me look at her bedroom.

And mostly at her bed, because that was obviously where I should be focusing my attention. On Mami’s bed was… how the _hell_ did she get a bunch of cherry blossom petals in here? I was only in her shower for twenty minutes, thirty at most!

“They won’t last forever,” Mami said, ushering me forward, faster than I could really react to. “So let’s make the most of them, shall we?”

“Wait, make the most of them? What are you-yep!”  
The sound I made could have been called a startled squeak if it had been someone besides _me_ making it. Mami pushed me onto the bed, and my towel came undone. I tried to fasten it back up, but I had a feeling Mami had already seen a whole lot of my back and my butt before I managed that. I twisted around to glare up at her.

“Listen Mami-san,” I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest and making sure that my legs stayed closed. “Don’t you remember that you’re supposed to show a girl a good… time…”

I had been angling for some money before letting things go any further (like letting her touch my bare skin). But Mami reached over to the night stand and dropped some of the highest-denomination bills I’d ever seen in person onto my stomach. I swallowed as I grabbed at it. Shit, I didn’t have any pockets to put them into. And it wasn’t as if my boobs were big enough to slide the money in between them.

“Now that that’s settled,” Mami said, smiling widely down at me. But there was something in her eyes… “spread your arms apart and lift them a bit, Kyouko-chan.”

I stared up at her, still not quite sure what she was doing. If this was a prelude to a tickle session or something… well, it _would_ be pretty easy money. But I didn’t think it was.

I still lifted my arms. Mami snapped her fingers and instantly, red ribbons wrapped around my wrists, shooting up to the ceiling.

“What the fuck?” I shouted, trying to get out of the ribbons. Not that I had ever been able to manage that before, and that was when I had transformed. “Mami, the hell do you think you’re doing to me?”

“Really, Kyouko-chan,” Mami said, sitting down on the bed right next to me and resting her hand on my bare shoulder. “I’m here to provide a bit of discipline in your life.” Her hand moved slightly and rested against my cheek. It was soft and warm. “It’s quite obvious that you’ve been… acting out. What would you have done if I was an older man who just wanted to talk to a cute girl for half an hour or so?”

Damn it, how was Mami able to make me feel so guilty so easily? It must be a mom thing. Because Mami was obviously a mom-in-training, and probably had been ever since the day she was born. I shifted my eyes to the side, and then remembered that she had still tied me up.

“Get me out of this,” I growled, wiggling my arms, but making sure not to wiggle enough that the towel came undone. I was already feeling some worrisome wiggles in that regard. “What are you planning to do, spank me?”

“Not at the current time,” Mami said, leaning back a bit. “Do you think you need to be spanked, Kyouko-chan?”

I rolled my eyes at that. Like hell I needed to be treated like that. Then my thoughts were pretty thoroughly distracted.

Mami had reached down and grabbed the bottom of her blouse. Then she lifted it up. I made a sound as I watched her lift her shirt right off of her body.

Underneath her blouse, she was wearing a fancy, lacy black bra. It _really_ showed off her boobies. Like, really well. I swallowed heavily as I stared at a chest that was about three times the size of mine. They looked so _nice_. Her pale skin and the big boobs and oh _shit_ , I was getting turned on.

“I can always spank you if you want me too,” Mami said, leaning over me. _Wow_ , her boobs moved around a lot when a blouse wasn’t holding them down. “But I was planning to make you feel so _good_ that you’ll be willing to do whatever it is I say.”

Torturing me with kindness. Hell _yeah_ , sign me right the fuck up! Was she going to be feeding me cake or something?

“Sure, go ahead and do your worst,” I said, smiling and letting my arms go as slack as they could in Mami’s ribbons.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Mami said with a smile, running a hand down along my cheek. “Now, spread your legs.”

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Then I did so, feeling the towel shifting around on my body. I opened my eyes as I felt yellow ribbons wrap around my ankles, tying me down to the bed.

“You look so pretty, Kyouko-chan,” Mami said, her hands hovering right above me. “Is it okay if I see just how pretty you are?”

Her fingers were just centimeters away from the towel. I took a deep breath (which, unlike with Mami, didn’t involve any jiggling at all) and nodded. A red blush was on my cheeks, but Mami was also blushing pretty hard, so it all evened out, right?

At any rate, Mami undid the towel, carefully unfolding it so that it lay on the bed, not covering a single bit of me. I twisted around as much as I could in Mami’s bindings, feeling really embarrassed. But I was still kind of turned on as I looked up at Mami.

“Oh, Kyouko-chan,” Mami said, running a finger down my side. I shivered, feeling her fingertip gliding along my ribs. “You haven’t been eating enough, have you?”

“Yeah, well, give me some of your cakes before I leave, and that will make up for things,” I said, shrugging as much as I could. “Anyway, this isn’t about my figure, is it?”

“No, I suppose not,” Mami said. Her fingers glided lower, moving onto my stomach. I shivered, feeling her fingers tracing out patterns. “You still look very cute, Kyouko.”

I turned my head to the side, feeling a blush forming. God, what was with these sappy things from Mami? Why couldn’t she just go and do what she wanted to do instead of saying this kind of stuff?

The ribbons shifted, and I squeaked as my legs were moved around, until they were forming an upside-down Y with the rest of my body. It was a pretty lewd position, and there was no way for me to hide any part of my body from Mami’s gaze. Or any other part of her.

Mami leaned forward, until her head was right over mine. I could feel her breath puffing against my face. From this close, I could see a bunch of little expressions that were running all over her features. I was pretty sure that if I was anything other than supremely confident, she’d be seeing the exact same.

“How does this feel, Kyouko-chan?” Mami asked, running her hands up and down my body. She wasn’t really going for my chest or between my legs, but she was still touching me, and it still felt… weird. “You let me know if anything ever starts feeling weird, okay?”

“Y-yeah, sure,” I said.

Let’s see, a pretty girl had me tied up and naked in her bed. I could think of one or two things about that that could be considered a bit weird, believe it or not. But I didn’t share those thoughts. Because if Mami was sharing this much money with me _now_ , what would I get later? Which was obviously the only motivation I had.

Mami kept on touching me, her strokes growing firmer and bolder. Had she done this before? Without me? Not that I _cared_ if she had done that, obviously! But were there other girls in her life? I hoped not.

And her touches were doing a pretty good job of making me forget about any other possible girls. Oh _man_ , touching myself had never felt like this. I made some small sounds as Mami ran her hands along my body, stroking my inner thighs and circling her fingertips around my nipples. It felt _really_ good.

“You’re getting so wet, Kyouko-chan,” Mami said, giggling a bit.

“Yeah, you’re,” I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself under control. Not that I was ever _not_ under control, obviously! “You’re as dry as the desert yourself, huh?”

“Would you become wetter if I removed my skirt?” Mami asked, a teasing note in her voice as she leaned backwards, grabbing the hem of her skirt. She lifted it up a few centimeters, and I swallowed heavily, looking at the smooth, pale, firm thighs I could see. “I think you would.”

Holy _fuck_ was Mami a stripper in a previous life? The way she was removing her skirt, swaying her hips from side to side as she looked down at me, oh _man_ , I was getting really turned on. I licked my lips as she undid the skirt, tossing it off to the side and then she was only wearing her bra and panties.

Oh man, oh _man_ Mami looked good like this. I had no idea where she had gotten such fancy, slutty, classy lingerie but she looked _amazing_ in it. The black fabric hugging her pale, curvy body so tightly and the little patches of skin I could see through it… I felt a fire burning inside of my belly.

“I’m glad you like it,” Mami said, smiling like a million dollars as she leaned back over me. Her hands started to touch me again, and I twisted and turned underneath her. “I was a bit worried about who the first person to see me in it would be, but,” she stroked my hair, “I’m glad it was you, Kyouko-chan.”

Okay, _really_ , how was I supposed to respond to something like that? Mami shouldn’t be so soft and mushy. If she was left on her own, acting like this, someone was going to take advantage of her.

I twitched around a bit in the ribbons tying me up as I nodded. Yep, I sure had a lot better handle on my life than Mami did. I could do whatever I wanted. Then I moaned, as Mami moved her hand right up my thigh, until she was almost touching my crotch.

“Mami-san!” I gasped, looking at her.

“You _are_ wet, aren’t you?” Mami asked, giggling a bit as her hand went back and forth.

Mami’s fingers didn’t go _inside_ , but they were still moving around my outer lips and it felt _really_ good. And it was _really_ distracting. I twitched around in the ribbons, not able to do anything but just feel her touch me in such a _wonderful_ way. My shoulders shook as I breathed in and out.

And she was still _touching_ me! I could feel a knot of lust growing inside of me, getting tighter and tighter. I realized what was about to happen. And right in front of someone else, too. _Because_ of someone else.

I didn’t think I was this easy to turn on. I masturbated, like, once every other week. And that took a long while, so I only did it when there was nothing more important to do. But with the way Mami was touching me, her right hand between my legs and her left hand all over my body and face, I was a sopping wet _mess_.

“Mami-san,” I moaned, my back lifting as far off of the bed as I could. “I’m going to…” I trailed off, not quite able to say _that_.

“Really?” Mami asked. Then her hands moved away. “We can’t have that, can we?”

“What?” I asked, feeling like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on me. I had almost been _there_ , just a minute or so away. “Why not?”

“Because only good girls get to cum,” Mami said, shifting around so she was sitting in between my widely spread thighs. “And you haven’t been a good girl lately, have you, Kyouko-chan?”

“What? No, of course I’ve been a good girl,” I said, twisting around on the bed, trying to get out of the ribbons. And not having any luck. “And who are you to judge me anyway?”

Mami didn’t respond. She just shook her head and leaned forward. And then she started touching me again. My body still welcomed her touches, and she felt so _good_ as she moved up along my thighs, getting closer and closer to my wet core.

“When we last talked,” Mami said, her fingers brushing along my quivering thighs, my muscles twitching underneath my skin, “you said quite a few things about how you were never going to be a good girl again. In almost those exact words.”

Okay, that was _not_ how the conversation had went. I had pointed out that Mami was a sad sack who wouldn’t think of doing anything that wouldn’t make a choir of angels come down and sing her praises, while _I_ was going to go out and be a badass magical girl.

“Yeah, yeah,” I said, and would have waved my hand dismissively if I wasn’t tied up. “Think whatever you-ah!”

Mami lifted her hand away from my breast. I blinked and gasped for air. How the hell did my boob feel that good? There wasn’t a whole lot there to feel good with!

“I know you haven’t been a good girl,” Mami said, her hand rubbing against my stomach. “But I’m sure I can make you want to be one again.”

“You’re so full of sh-guh.”

I cut myself off as Mami drew a finger up and down my crotch. It felt _good_. Her single finger running along the outside felt a ton better than me putting two fingers inside ever had. My legs twitched, and I saw the ribbons jiggle a bit. And then Mami touched me again.

And it was so hard to _think_. Mami was all over me, her fingers touching me and making me feel like, like _this_. I gasped, and tried to keep my head straight. I was just in this for the money. Absolutely nothing else.

God, why wasn’t Mami inside of me yet? If she was making me feel this good like _this_ , wouldn’t it feel a ton better if she was deeper inside of me? Or inside of me at all?

“Come on, Mami,” I moaned, looking up at her. “Just,” I took a deep breath, “just get your jollies and get me off.”

“You don’t listen too good, do you?” Mami asked, still running a hand along my small chest. “I’m going to keep on touching you, but only a good girl will get to cum.”

I rolled my eyes. Then Mami ran two fingers along my nipple. I gasped, feeling a bolt of heat shooting straight through me. That felt _good_.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a good girl,” I said, trying to press my hips more firmly against Mami’s hand. “Now let me cum.”

“I don’t appreciate being lied to,” Mami said in a chilly tone. “We both know that you haven’t been a good girl. But if you promise that you will be, and stay underneath my guidance, then,” her fingers slid back and forth. It felt so _good_. “I’ll give you an orgasm. Doesn’t that sound fair, Kyouko-chan?”

I opened my mouth to tell her just what I thought of that. But Mami kept on touching on me, and it drove the wind right out of my sails. It was so hard to think and Mami was making it even _harder_ as she kept on touching me all over. Fingering and stroking and caressing me.

And every time I thought I was getting close to an orgasm, she’d take her hands away. I’d be left shaking and trembling, feeling that hot, _hot_ need inside of me and completely unable to do _anything_ about it. I could feel myself leaking, arousal running down my body. My nipples were as stiff as diamonds, and my hands were uselessly tangling in Mami’s ribbons. Finally, I just couldn’t take it any more.

“Please,” I begged, blinking back the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes, “please, Mami, let me cum.” I took a deep shuddering breath, barely even able to think of the words I needed to say. “I’ll be a good girl, I’ll be the best girl that ever lived if I can just _cum_.”

Mami smiled down at me, her face full of benevolence. Then she ran her fingers up along my weeping lower lips and pressed right against my clit.

And I came so, so hard. It was like a jolt of electricity was running through me as I shuddered and shook and screamed my head off. I almost teared Mami’s room apart, I was thrashing around so much as I came. It felt so good. It was the best orgasm I had ever had in my life.

And the entire time Mami was looking down at me, a smile on her face. I could feel her fingers touching me the entire time, pressing against my clit and making me feel so, so… I couldn’t think of the right words. I could barely even remember my own name as I came, as I felt so good, twisting around on Mami’s bed as she kept on touching me, prolonging my orgasm.

I wasn’t sure how long the orgasm lasted. When it was over, I was panting like I had just won the hardest fight in my life. And I felt even better. I felt so clean and _empty_ inside, like everything that had been weighing me down was completely erased, and there was nothing left but a wonderful pink glow.

“Kyouko-chan?” Mami asked, stroking my hair and resting my head in her lap. When the heck had she left her spot in between my legs. “How do you feel now?”

“Guh,” I swallowed and tried again. “Good.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Mami said. Resting against her firm thighs felt _really_ nice. “And is there anything you’d like to do on the rest of our date?”

I shook my head. I could barely think straight right now. I still felt so _good_. And it was all because of Mami.

“Mami,” I moaned, forgetting what I needed to add to that. “Mami, please.” I pressed my head down against her thighs. “Please touch me some more.”

Maybe I could do this compensated dating thing again with Mami. Just once or twice more. Because of how much she was paying me, obviously.

What other possible reason could there be?


End file.
